With the ever increasing price of new automobiles and trucks, more and more consumers are choosing to drive their vehicles for a longer time before trading them in on a new or newer used vehicle. As a consequence, more and more vehicles are undergoing transmission repair to keep them operating properly and on the road.
This document relates to a new compressor assembly and related method to quickly and conveniently remove and replace the return spring assembly from a transmission. Advantageously, the compressor assembly and method substantially reduce the repair time necessary to complete this operation. In fact, use of the compressor assembly and method may save the mechanic, on average, between 15 and 20 minutes when completing the transmission repair.